


春风求醉

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	春风求醉

“喻导，我一直都在向你请教夜雨这个角色的问题，也慢慢得到了他的感情和灵魂，可是我忘了问你，索先生的感情和灵魂，是怎样的？”黄少天背靠着门，盯住面前人的眼睛。

喻文州和他相距不到两米，刚才没有停下的脚步这时也没有定在那里不动的意思。他深吸一口气，轻吐出来，跨了一步迈到黄少天跟前。一阵狂奔之后，两人的呼吸幅度都不小，这个距离下，气息立即撞在一起，交缠然后混合。

他抬手扶住黄少天的肩：“你是想用角色面对我吗？”

黄少天不回答，吞咽了一口唾沫，抬起下巴看过去，睫毛发颤，嘴唇也发颤，问：“喻文州，在你家排练那次，你有没有入戏？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“我不想用角色面对你。”喻文州的手指按紧了黄少天的肩骨，目光深深地望着他，“所以，告诉我，现在你是在用角色面对我吗？”

“我没有，我是黄少天。”回答笃定而清晰。

黄少天神色清明，眼神飞扬，仔细看，还有点长期被捧在云端而惯性睥睨任何人的张狂，就跟他未曾领悟夜雨时固执同喻文州对峙的神态一样。

喻文州微笑，低头含住了他的嘴唇。

这份亲密和渴望像是累积已久，变得非常庞大，突然拉开一个出口便不要命地倾泻而出，彼此都吻得很用力，非深深吮吸不足以表达自己沸腾的爱和欲。姑且不论它们都哪里来，怎么到了这个地步，此刻能做的，唯有尽力餍足。

而接吻很快就无法慰藉他们，腰身扭摆互蹭之间，胯下性器都已经完全硬了，又胀又热，迫不及待。黄少天分出手来探进喻文州的裤子里，哆嗦着握住了那根东西，手掌被它烫了一下，喉咙中蓦地泄出一声叹，仿佛被关照的是自己。

这声叹含着没来得及吞咽的口水，声音异常湿润而撩拨，喻文州忍不住又覆上去吻他，舌头细细舔舐他的口腔，听他喘息不匀的破碎呜咽。

腰身蹭得激烈，都像要着火，裤子不知道什么时候就被踩在脚下，上身衬衫堪堪平整，下身赤裸相对，皮肤烫着皮肤，清液混着清液，互相把对方弄得狼狈，驶向泥泞。

喻文州手上沾了一团滑腻，指尖压住黄少天股沟，欲探未探，听到黄少天吃惊的问话：“你居然带着工具？”  
“有备无患。”喻文州回答，空着的手用拇指按住他左边乳尖，一下一下地揉，力道不轻不重，制造的快感惊人，爽得他像已经被插入，以致于喻文州的手指何时溜进了他的后穴都有些意识模糊。

那手指抽插了几下，他就想哭，腿软。

“躺到那边桌子上去。”喻文州柔声道。

两人于是纠纠缠缠到了桌旁，喻文州立即抱着他放倒，手指抽了出去，他眼角已经有泪水，望着喻文州的视线有些模糊，于是迷了眼。这神态落在喻文州眼里，就是迷离和可怜，诱人得要命，拉了他一把，令他半个人坠在桌外。

悬空的感觉十分不安，黄少天抗拒地哼唧了一声，接着就被插入，哼唧当即碎成了呻吟，又随着抽插的律动哼出了节奏来。前身高翘的性器一颤一颤地起伏，间或渗出轻薄的液体。

黄少天想伸手自慰，喻文州先他一步握住它，那原本干燥温暖的掌心如今又湿又热，捂着它动作，舒服得人像浑身过电，止不住地轻颤。黄少天脑子里最后那丝理智，全用来管喉咙里堵着的喊叫冲动了。再想想现在插他撸他的都是喻文州，心里的感情就烟花似的连环爆炸。

他觉得好高兴。

当初被喻文州天天挑毛病怼的时候，他死也料不到自己会想和这人做爱。第一次想和这人做的时候，也万万没想到，真做起来自己会这么高兴。

他还无缘无故地想起夜雨，心想，还好自己不是夜雨，他不要做夜雨，戏里太痛苦，而此刻他的现实堪称幸福，夜雨被承诺且期待，然而未曾真正获得的幸福。

他沉溺于幸福，迎来夺人魂灵的高潮，最后同喻文州贴着胸膛，听彼此惊天动地的心跳，这时他又突然觉得懂了夜雨。

——爱如果连心脏和生命也盛不下，无法憧憬正常的美好，那彼此毁灭，融为一体共同堕入深渊，也是幸福的。


End file.
